the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclous Prime
Cyclous Prime is a Celestial, a primordial and an extremely powerful being, who was one of the few Train Primes that lived. Backstory Cyclous was unlike all the other Train Primes as he posses Celestial powers, where he would use it in the big war caused by the Ultratron. He then figured out that he could eradicate all Deceptitrains they were living on all of the planets in the galaxy by spreading himself on them which would destroy the Deceptitrains but also anyone living on these planets too. But when the other Train Primes found out about his plans, they kicked him out of the Trainbots as they defied destroying planets with living beings on them. But overtime he made a planet out of himself and planted seeds of himself on all other Planets including Earth. Where he planned to conquer the entire universe via an homicidal extinction-level event known as the Expansion, which would terraform all life-sustaining planets. But he required another Train Prime in order to do so. Where he found Thomas' Brothers and decided to use them as Trainees, as he hired the Bounty Seeker Amelia Starz to transport them to his planet. But after a while of training he found that they could not make his expansion possible so he terminated them. (which he felt remorseful doing as he grew to like them). Then, when he heard the tale of a Train Prime who held the legendary Spark Orb as he went out to find him with his assistant, Gypsy Flitter joining him. Bio Personality Cyclous was at first seen very sympathetic and kind, a loving fatherly figure and lover, but as his true intentions are revealed, the monster inside him comes to the light. He is a very corrupt, violent, selfish, cold, dangerous, malevolent, horrifyingly, ruthless, psychopathic monster who wishes to be an oppressive dictator of everyone else, Cybertrainian or human. Being one of the most vicious and dangerous villains the Resistance had to face (until he was succeeded by ). He is shown to have a huge amount of power and doesn't care about killing his own trainees; he also believes his form and intelligence is the only one that should rule the galaxy. This stemmed from his disillusionment over life he encountered, which he considered inferior and not reached his standard of species perfection, which made him consider expanding his own power by transforming the galaxy into extensions of himself and his progeny as the only meaning of his eternal life. Cyclous also strongly believes that friends, family or emotional connections are worth little compared to his end goal of The Expansion as well as the fact that unlike the Celestial Train Primes, they will die out eventually. As a master manipulator, he usually presented himself as a charming and respectable person, and hides his true nature by acting welcoming, friendly, and even humble, such as calling his planet no smaller than Earth's moon and stating himself as a god "with a small g" and other friendly facades. Upon meeting with the Resistance, the new Trainbots, and the new Train Prime, Thomas, he posed as a cocky albeit wise mentor, sharing Thomas' sense of humor to lull him into a false sense of security and eventually unlock his Celestial abilities. Even with his manipulative and charismatic attitude, his belief of universal cleansing was too powerful to hide completely, as Amelia Starz ruthlessly remembers Cyclous as a "Jerkwad" when she was hired by him. Though not fully aware with how apocalyptic Cyclous can be, Amelia knows that bad things will happen to Thomas had he reunited with Cyclous, choosing not to inform Cyclous of Thomas' status as a Train Prime. Despite his egocentricity, insanity, and ruthless belief of universal cleansing, Ego genuinely cared for Thomas' brothers. He continued to train them as apprentices, until it got in the way of his plans to transform the universe, so he "reluctantly" put lethal fluids in their tanks to kill them. Cyclous also had a degree of fondness for Thomas because he was a Train Prime like him thus could help with his plan. Cyclous also still cared for the younger Prime before his betrayal, and instead of immediately taking Thomas' energy the first chance he had, preferred to get to know his son and openly told him that he wanted to rule the universe together and didn't want to live alone, until Thomas turned against him and forced his hand. What's more, Cyclous had a disgust for Thomas choosing to live with weaker species such as equines, humans, and other species of Earth. Let alone marry a unicorn and have a family with her. As he saw Twilight Sparkle as nothing more than a low life compared to Trainbots. Even to the point where he brought the former up to him and placed his foot on her body, threatening to crush her. As well as any other Trainbot that chooses to join them. As he murders Smoke and Sparks in cold blood when they tried to help Thomas get free from his first control attempt. Physical Appearance Cyclous is male Trainbot who was one of the original Train Primes around during the War with the Ultratron. During that time, he resembled the Ultratron's main appearance, save he was colored dark navy blue. Then years later, he scanned a Class L-1 Hudson Steam Locomotive, to give himself a more cooler appearance to his robot form. While he has dark purple eyes. In Celestial form, he glows dark purple in his Skills and Abilities Celestial Physiology: Cyclous is a Celestial, a primordial race of brain-like entities with vast supernatural power, capable of manipulating matter and energy. * Immortality: Cyclous, like his race, was immortal and ancient. While giving the Resistance and Trainbots a tour of his planet, he stated that he was millions of years old. He can only be truly killed if his true form, his brain, is destroyed. * Superhuman Strength: As a Celestial, Cyclous' physical strength is at immense superhuman levels. He was able to casually crush Thomas' Locket (with the picture of him, Percy, and the Sparkles) in his hand, as well as smash through stones and propel his son across the vast underground center of his planet during their fight. It is also said by the Collector that these beings have such incalculable strength, due to the fact that they can allegedly wield the Spark Orb. * Superhuman Durability: In addition to his powerful strength, Cyclous also has incredible levels of superhuman durability which makes him almost impervious to physical attacks. His avatars are also extremely superhumanly durable. He was able to withstand Thomas' Celestial powers and attacks and crashing through rock at bullet-like speed with little harm done to himself. He was also able to stand outside of his ship in the vacuum of space unfazed. * Molecular Manipulation: Cyclous is able to manipulate matter at a molecular level thanks to his Celestial powers. While giving The Resistance a tour of his planet, he stated that it took him millions of years to master this ability. ** Matter Manipulation: During the battle with Thomas, he created various melee weapons out of matter and even created a humanoid giant of himself. ** Flight: When battling Thomas across the center of his planet, he was able to hover and fly through the air at bullet-like speeds along with Thomas, seemingly by using the surrounding matter to propel himself. * Planetary Form: Cyclous was able to use his molecular manipulation to create a shell around himself, which after millions of years, he later evolved into a planet. He can manipulate the planet on a molecular level. His brain is stored in the center of his planet's core, while his energy form could traverse the planet and use matter it manipulated to make itself physically manifest. While directly possessing the planet, he could more seamlessly manipulate and reshape its structure, such as to cause the ground to trap members of the Resistance and Trainbots, no matter where they were. ** Seedling Creation: Cyclous is able to create alien seedlings in order to terraform the worlds across the universe into his own extensions. When activated, these seedlings begin to terraform the planet into extensions of Cyclous's power and consciousness. * Energy Manipulation: Cyclous essentially describes his powers as "light." In particular, this is a blue, fiery light that he could shape and transform into physical constructs. He once projected radiant beams from his fingers that are able to unlock handcuffs. He even taught Thomas, how to manipulate light. ** Light Tentacles: He is able to create massive light tentacles to combat and restrain Thomas and his allies. They could also phase through people to cause them pain and incapacitate them without inflicting damage, as they did to Thomas when they phased through his torso and his head. He also used these tendrils to tether himself to his ship while standing outside of it, seemingly drawing energy from the to shoot out projectiles and destroy the Deceptitrain's first wave of ships. ** Light Beams: He projected a few blasts while standing outside his ship which were powerful enough to destroy all of the Deceptitrain spaceships attacking the Resistance and Trainbots. ** Light Form: He can also mold the energy to create a humanoid form for himself. His radiance could also directly possess the structure of the planet to allow him to more seamlessly manipulate and reshape it. And he could also use this skill to transform into his train form. ** Power Drawing: He used his light manipulation powers to forcibly draw on the Celestial powers from Thomas' essence to activate his seedlings. ** Hypnosis Inducement: Cyclous has the ability to make people docile and susceptible to suggestion with a touch to the victim's forehead, sending a surge of energy into their minds. He would use this to compel his children into activating his seedlings. He did this to Thomas to make his eyes black with small, star-like lights, and allowed him to see the multiple seeds across the galaxy. However, they can resist if the bond they have for someone was so strong which would help them snap out of the effects, or if they are extremely angered, like Thomas bond for his friends, family, and brothers while being angry at Cyclous for killing his Brothers. ** Biological Manipulation: Cyclous has also shown to be able to create and manipulate biological matter, including his own living avatars, which he creates to experience what it is like to be human. *** Avatar Creation: In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the universe, Cyclous created for himself an Trainbot avatar who reflected his idea of a biological Trainsformer being. **** Reconstitution: The body can reconstitute itself when damaged, and rebuild from the ground when completely destroyed. When Thomas repeatedly shot Cyclous after hearing his confession, Cyclous' avatar began repairing itself almost immediately. Even during his battle with Thomas, the Avatar always repairs itself if it took too much damage. And even after being shot at with Megatrain's Fusion Shotgun. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Cyclous is a highly intelligent being, to the point of being so smart he can even outsmart the Resistance and Trainbots, and even manipulate them into being friends with him. He stated that millions of years of learning has made him wiser and much smarter. Also, all that experience allows him to deal with situations of danger or conflict, and gain the trust of others. * Resources: Cyclous has also amassed vast amounts of Units and other resources throughout his immortal life, due to having been able to generously compensate Amelia and her Crew to deliver Thomas' Brothers to him. It is also possible that he could generate the Units with the aid of his matter manipulation powers. Trivia * Cyclous Prime makes his appearance in The Darkness of Cyclous * Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Trainbots Category:Train Primes Category:Primes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Imortal Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Traitors Category:Psychopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Child Abusers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Monsters Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Deal Makers Category:Robots Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Usurpers Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Xenophobes